New World
by LoveToRead15
Summary: Artemis had always been a clever boy and it was definitely unlike him to not defy death even if it had been unintentional. This was definitely going to be the last time he was helping anyone else! Or try to steal (success on that department) gold from unknown species.


_**New World by LoveToRead15**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Naruto**_

 _ **Warnings: This fanfiction may contain a Gary-stu or whatever people call it and characters may seem oc. First chapter will contain a super overpowered main character and most will be written in summary form (Maybe). This is a prompt so it's updating will be few and far between.**_

 _ **Originally written on May 3, 2014.**_

 _ **Summary: Artemis had always been a clever boy and it was definitely unlike him to not defy death even if it had been unintentional. This was definitely going to be the last time he was helping anyone else! Or try to steal (success on that department) gold from unknown species.**_

* * *

" _ **Change, like sunshine, can be a friend or foe, a blessing or a curse, a dawn or a dusk." - William Arthur Ward**_

* * *

 **Konoha, Fire Country.**

Yuu Ryuunosuke was born to Yuu Emi an aspiring Kunoichi and Yamanaka Ryou a clan member of the Yamanaka clan. It had been a brief relationship where he had courted her for some time, but the minute he got what he wanted, he had thrown her away.

When two months later Emi had come to him, desperate, and afraid Ryou refused to see her. When she had appealed to his clan, they had laughed at her, calling her a whore and a gold digger.

Unfortunately proof of their liaison was born soon after.

Yuu Emi was scorned from the very beginning of her pregnancy and was advised to terminate it. She suffered much shame as a single mother claiming to have the bastard child of a prestigious clan in konoha but she held firm and made plans. The minute Ryuunosuke had been born she had cherished him she ceased her claims and only took B-rank missions.

Ryou's refusal to acknowledge Ryuunosuke lasted for the longest period of time and doing so was an easy task once the child had been born as the child had been born with his mother's features: silky black hair, flawless pale skin, and round blue eyes which was the only thing the child had inherited from his father. When Emi had finally stopped trying to acknowledge the child she had borne, he gave a sigh of relief, no one had known how close he had been to ordering the child's murder. No one else would ever know.

As time went on, Ryuunosuke grew to be a cautious yet curious child, he seemed fascinated with the world around him and had spoke his first word within a year of his birth. Yuu Emi was a proud mother and desired nothing more than to give her son the best of whatever she could. Her friend Esuke loved to watch over her son whenever she could not and tried to educate him whenever he could. Esuke had been in her genin team.

Ryuunosuke was talking and walking by the time he was one and half he could also read somewhat and write simple phrases. He was also a calm child and fussed very little that, he also disliked being held for long periods of time. Esuke often remarked that Ryuunosuke was an independent child and preferred to be alone or read to at all times.

* * *

 **2**

Two years later Yamanaka Ryou married a young woman from the clan while Emi retired from the life of a shinobi and proceeded to open up weapons shop. Ryuunosuke had a brilliant mind, this was clear to Emi during an incident in the shop: a client had come in under a genjutsu and Ryuunosuke had stood still for a moment before ringing up the total of the purchases, later that night the boy had asked his mother why the man hid himself behind the chakra, this had blindsided Emi completely but effectively revealed the prodigious mind of Ryuunosuke. He had been three.

Emi had been teaching the boy about civilian life but after that incident she began teaching him about survival, mostly the basics, and whatever she could about surviving like how to hunt for food, What plants were poisonous and which helped to heal wounds, a little of construction, and the way he should speak to certain people with different status, she taught him history, and brought books on the way the human body worked as well as etiquette, she also taught him how to cook certain meals, and how to grow crops, and how to tell if certain foods were spoiled. She had noticed that Ryuunosuke had an eye for quality, he could tell if something was vastly overpriced or underpriced. That is also how she had discovered that her son had incredibly expensive taste.

And by expensive taste she meant SS- class shinobi mission payment.

* * *

 **3**

By the time Ryuunosuke had been four, it was he who took care of the family business and finance all the while learning how to be a medic. During this time he started to recall a young boy named Artemis Fowl, this entity would whisper the knowledge he held of his world and would cross reference certain subjects that were similar or yet to be discovered in the current world.

Something he knew about 'Artemis' was that he was ruthless, he had mellowed out during his time with a girl/ woman called Holly but with his passing or death or whatever had happened to him in his world he had become what he used to be in order to survive.

Ryuunosuke was enthralled with Artemis knowledge and took Artemis advise in high regard as it had served him well. When Artemis needed a challenge Ryuunosuke would create something to keep Artemis occupied as a bored Artemis was a dangerous thing. He would then proceed to destroy whatever it was that Artemis created.

There were times when Ryuunosuke felt he was cheating, that all his successes were Artemis's but Artemis simply replied that they were the same person it would take some time for their personalities to blend together. Artemis had a theory on why both personalities existed when only one should, he thought magic had disrupted the process of rebirth because it was something he should not have wielded in the first place and when he had died it had passes with him, the problem came when he had been reborn in a physical body his magic had to be converted into chakra in order to survive the world he had been reborn in. His Magic and the chakra had clashed within his body, and since magic itself was aware it had not taken too kindly to being converted therefore it had retreated to the brain where it then proceeded to safeguard the memories of itself and the host meaning Artemis as the chakra had set in throughout the body. In the end it went something like this: Artemis represented magic while Ryuunosuke represented chakra when the time came both would balance each other out like yin and yang. When his chakra and magic came together his magic would be looked at as a bloodline and Ryuunosuke would be a single entity, a blend of both previous personalities.

* * *

 **4**

When five summers had passed Ryuunosuke was noticed by civilians and shinobi alike, as his mother had entered him in the Academy, the expectations of many had been for him to fail but Artemis made sure both succeeded in this venture. Yuu Ryuunosuke a civilian raised boy had finished the academy within two years. He knew that if he had grown up within a ninja clan he would have taken a year at best. The first year he had trained his body to be at it's best and kept to a workout that was healthy and would help him get the results he wished. The second year had been to improve his body strength and familiarise with the school curriculum, as well as follow up on recent and old events.

By the time Ryuunosuke was ready to graduate Yamanaka Ryou entered his life by trying to lay claim on Ryuunosuke, something his mother fought tooth and nail against, Sadly Ryou had a clan to back him up and everyone knew that wherever the Yamanaka went so did the Nara and Akimichi that was something the a Hokage could ill afford,

Fortunately for Emi, Ryuunosuke had graduated just in time and was declared and adult by law which meant he stayed with his mother as it had been her who had raised him from the beginning and no bribe could entice him away from his mother.

The Yamanaka clan had not been pleased.

The first known prodigy of the clan since the founding of konoha and he refused to be associated with them.

* * *

 **5**

At six, Ryuunosuke was ill suited to be a chunin he knew this as did Artemis but apparently his teammate Uchiha Itachi did not. Or anyone else for that matter

Uchiha Itachi was a clan prodigy, he was clever, cunning, and loyal to the village or at least that is what Artemis said, Ryuunosuke had his doubts and was absolutely certain that something was bound to give way (example being developing had two personalities instead of one and the only reason he was still somewhat sane was because Artemis had been in organised crime in his last life). The Uchiha was his rival from the very beginning of the Academy he had surpassed Ryuunosuke and completed his schooling within a year (It annoyed Artemis), he had connections that Ryuunosuke could only dream of, and was well liked by his teachers and current sensei. The thing was that Ryuunosuke was younger by a month and a two months (he had entered the academy really young) so anything Itachi did would always be scrutinized and looked to as an achievement until Ryuunosuke did the same and surpassed whatever Itachi had done in record time. Both tended to rotate around each other for the sole reason that most if not all the other genin and chunin were jealous of them and any encounter with them ended up in a violent confrontation. That's not to say that they were best friends or anything like close to that, but they worked well together, and were relatively sure that they could trust each other (to a certain extent) on missions.

Yet, despite Ryuunosuke's success his aversion to killing was beginning to become a problem, don't get him wrong he was actually quite good at taking lives, but he tried to avoid it as much as possible. Ryuunosuke's compassionate nature was something Artemis detested beyond measure, time and time again Artemis warned that it would end up with their deaths.

Ironically, Ryuunosuke was also a budding torture specialist as well as a infiltration specialist, which made his killings a lot more personal in nature.

In the end it mattered not what Ryuunosuke wanted, he served the village, and the village was all that mattered.

 **Read & Review!**


End file.
